


As our World turns back to normal

by Jassanja



Category: Last Rune Series - Anthony
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canonical Gay Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years after the return to Castle City Travis Wilder is afraid that his relationship can't survive a peaceful reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	As our World turns back to normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quettaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/gifts).



> After long debating, I changed the title of this story, because only a few months after writing this I became involved in a show/fandom named "As the world turns" and it felt weird to have a story around with the same title

There _he_ was again.  
The new farm hand from the dude ranch, the one that kept flirting with Beltan.  
At first Travis had been sure that Beltan, endearing oaf that he was, didn't even realize it, and just played along for the fun of it, but as the weeks went by Travis had become less sure of that.  
Beltan was still a sight to behold, even with his beer belly returning, and with his demeanor he could still charm everybody. Travis was sure it would only be a matter of time, until Beltan came to his senses and decide that he could do better than stay with a bartender.

Travis wished he could stop worrying about Beltan.  
Stop imagining the day he would leave, would blame Travis for having left behind the world he belonged to. Blame Travis for having been injected with the blood of a fairy.  
How long would he want to stay with Travis once he realized what he had given up?

And Travis' imagination didn't stop with Beltan leaving.  
For the first time in his life Travis had a family, a place where he truly belonged.What if Beltan didn't just leave, but took that from Travis as well? Would Beltan be able to take Nim with him, when he left?

So it came that one windy day Travis dragged Grace out to the grass patch that was the backyard of the newly rebuild Mine Shaft Saloon.

„Is Nim still losing her memory?" Travis asked her.  
„Yes, Travis, but as I said before, there is no reason to worry, it happens to all children, they don't remember their early years when they grow up… and for Nim that is even better, her first few years in life weren't exactly normal"

Travis had at first agreed, that it was good for Nim to forget what role she had had to play the day both Earth and Eldh had almost cased to exist, but there was danger in all that too. That she was becoming a normal girl.

„Would it be possible to do some DNA testing on her?" Travis asked, ashamed of himself to even think along that line.

„Why?" Grace asked, frowning.

„We're on Earth, Grace," Travis tried to point out. „If Nim really forgets all about Eldh and her fulfilled destiny, then she won't remember Vani, and one day she may ask about her mother. She will think we are crazy and trying to hide things from her when we tell her that her mother lives in another world, and that there once were ways to travel between them, but that this is no longer possible. And that will all be before we can even try to explain how Beltan and Vani were tricked into conceiving her, and that she had three biological parents…"

„and you think that this may also be changing, as Nim is changing into a normal girl?"

„Yes, it could be possible after all"

„Well…" Grace was pushing back a few loose strands of her hair,„ everything is possible when it comes to Nim. I don't have any equipment here to do something like DNA testing."

„Can you pull any strings with someone who would help?" Travis asked.

„I could, but…" Grace paused. „We should better get in contact with Anders and the Seekers to do that"

That sent a chill down Travis spine. He had really hoped to have left all contact with any secret society behind him after they had returned to Colorado.  
„It would be better, I fear." Grace tried to reason. „How could we explain it to a regular doctor or hospital if the DNA testing would show up all the weird stuff? At least we won't have to explain anything to the Seekers, they have it all on file already"

"So they will remain good for something!" Travis said with a sigh. "At least make sure that we can do it all by mail, rather then having to travel to London again"

 

************

It was early in the day, the Saloon was still closed, when Travis could hear their voices drifting in from the backyard.  
Travis moved over to look out the window, his hands still absentmindedly polishing a glass keg with a chequered table cloth  
Nim was chasing Beltan and Grace around in a play of catch.  
Travis smiled sadly as he watched them.  
The report from the Seekers had come the day before.  
It hadn't been as big a surprise as it should have been, that they had done some DNA testing on Nim before… and that they now could compare the current test results to the old ones.  
Yes, Nim was changing. She was becoming *normal*, just like every other girl on earth. She didn't show any strange fairy DNA anymore, just the normal human one, the one of a girl with two parents, a man and a woman. Vani and Beltan.  
Travis was now officially nothing more than a foster parent… the domestic partner of Nim's biological father. There was nothing Travis could do should Beltan decide to leave and take their girl with him.  
The day was going to be a hot one, but the fingers on Travis hand were numb with coldness.

He was sure that it wouldn't be long now and he would lose them.  
And if he did, how long would it be before he was all alone again? Would that just be the beginning, would Grace soon follow suit?  
She had a lot to blame Travis for as well…  
If she hadn't left her destiny behind to join Travis journey, she could be queen of a kingdom … or two even.  
Even here on Earth she should by all rights be a doctor, after she had invested so much to get that title.  
Sure she would not stay any longer if Nim and Beltan were gone, she had bigger things to do than serving up drinks and chicken drums to bar patrons.

Travis turned from the window and went back to work, his heart heavy with all the loss and pain he could already feel coming for him.

Minutes later he could hear the trio come back inside, having ended their rough housing in the back yard.  
He could hear the steps on the stairs as Grace and Nim moved to the living quarters on the second floor of the new building, just as he could feel a bigger presence moving into his personal space from his back.  
Strong hands came down on his shoulders, Travis could feel their slight coldness seep through his shirt.

„You worry too much," Beltan said, leaning his head next to Travis'

„How do you know I'm worrying?"

„Because I know you," Beltan said, „and because you were thinking so loud, I could hear it"

Travis forced out a laugh.

Beltan guided him to turn in his arms. „What do you fear this time?"

„The three of you finding reasons to leave," Travis whispered.

„And what reasons would that be?" Beltan asked.

„Perhaps a nice young guy helping out Davis and Mitchell?" Travis tried to point out

Beltan laughed loudly. „Oh, _him_!"

„Yeah, _him_!" Travis echoed.

„There I was trying to help, and all I manage is to worry you. I'm sorry"

„Trying to help?"

„You know, encourage him to come in every other evening, spending a lot of money on our overpriced beer…"

Travis didn't know if he should laugh or rattle Beltan to reason.

„If you really believed that this young man could be any competition to you, you're a stupid man Travis Wilder - but give us a few more years, and I'm sure that we will teach you that you are stuck with us."


End file.
